The proposed MHCRC will focus on Regional Brain function in schizophrenia. It will consist of seven cores. Core I - Administration; Core II - Accrual and Assessment will oversee patient flow and standard diagnostic procedures; Core III - Database Management and Statistics will supervise data entry and data analysis; Core IV - Neuropsychiatry has two components: 1. Neuropsychology. Administration of standard clinical batteries and development of new experimental tasks focusing on language, memory and affect. 2. Neuroimaging. This will include: MRI studies; PET and SPECT human studies and radioligand development; regional cerebral blood flow using the Xenon-133 technique and topographic EEG/EP. These techniques will provide measures of neuroanatomy and of neurophysiologic activity. A heirarchical use of methods with special emphasis on stimulation procedures is outlined. Core V -Genetics will focus on family studies and establishment of all lines. Core VI - Neuropharmacology will perform post-mortem neuroreceptor studies and Core VII - Neuropathology will emphasize morphometric and immunohistochemical measurements. This scientific integration will provide insight into understanding schizophrenia as a brain disorder. This multidisciplinary approach is necessary for the development of a systematic program of research and training on the application of neuropsychiatric methods to the study and treatment of schizophrenia. The MHCRC will coordinate activities of basic and clinical investigators and laboratories focusing on the advancement in the neurosciences applicable to schizophrenia. It will rely on the unique set of facilities and expertise availabe at the University of Pennsylvania for performing this work.